Icing The Hedgehog Wiki
"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm telling you this because I'm smarter than you." Icing the Hedgehog (ハリネズミをアイシングHarinezumi o aishingu) is a fan-based character created by VanillaSurfboard on DA. Background Story During Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) in the distant past, exactly 10 years ago, the Duke of Soleanna was trying to turn to recover emotionally after the demise of his daughter Elise's mother. He was heart broken and needed a someone to help care for Elise. He watched his daughter's heart break progressively and the Duke could not bare to see her like that, thus the production of Icing the hedgehog. During his project involving The Flames of Hope, he designed a female snow white hedgehog that would help take care of Elise as a motherly figure. The Duke named her Icing because she was the color of pure white icing, a food in which Elise snacked on when she felt morose. He used special elements to harness the power curing wounds and water since she was to watch over and care for the princess of Soleanna, city of water. She was also given serene grace and powerful skill sets to protect his daughter now that she was now her only family. The Duke, pleased with himself, gave her a unique design of clothing and personality: her clothing contained a mixture of royal blue, dark grey, and gold. Icing also wore moon signs on her clothing and hair accessories to symbolize beauty, water, and grace. The various moons also represent the tides in the ocean, how the moon pushes and pulls the tide through the magnetic energy between the Earth and Moon. Since he wanted one project based off the sun, and one off the moon. Unlike any other creations in the Sonic series, Icing had each stage of life as a human would; baby, teen, adult, elder. The duke had originally made her into a toddler to match Elise's age but thought a toddler could never protect his daughter! So he created a pill that contained a special growth spurt only for her to grow up a bit more. The pill turned into a young, graceful 15 year old snow white hedgehog. Icing was brought into the world just a few days before he tried to use the power of Solaris to see his wife again. Icing looked better than he had expected, and immediately, she was very friendly towards him and his men, who were equally friendly in return. When the Duke showed Elise Icing, Elise loved her. She loved to play with Icing, even if Icing wasn't acting very motherly and more childish, and was never unhappy with her around. The Duke was pleased that Icing was such a success, seeing her and Elise bonding so closely, his heart swelled. Once he felt comfortable enough to return to his work, he continued his efforts to reason with Solaris. A couple of days later, Icing had chased after Elise, who was trying to find her father. They found him and a dozen guards in front of the very soul of Solaris. Her and Icing came just when the flames exploded from Solaris' wrath, fire roaring in a strong pulse through everyone in the room. Icing immiediately took action and created a water barrier to protect her creator and her closest friend, but her efforts were fruitless. The fire was too overwhelming and Icing's powers were still too new for her to quell the sheer force of the flames and they threw her back to the floor leaving her very weak and a very bad burn on her back. Luckily, the Duke had shielded his daughter from the vicious flames and managed to drag to a corner. While everyone was taking casualties, time travellers Silver and Shadow the hedgehog arrived to see the Duke shielding his daughter and the hedgehog on the floor. Shadow was given the Scepter of Darkness to seal Mephiles, the one he was searching for, and a chaos emerald by the dying Duke. Silver saw Iblis, the one he was after, and paralyzed him urging him and his daughter to run. Instead of protecting Elise longer, the Duke used the chaos emerald to seal Iblis within her soul. He then gave Elise to Silver entrusting him to bring her to safety. At the time, he wanted to ask him to save his creation who tried to save them but was too weak. He then fell back and died silently. Silver, saddened by what just transpired, was just about to walk out to the outdoors when he noticed the white hedgehog. Silver saw that she was still breathing and did not want her to die here, so he managed to carry her on his back. Once he escaped the base, he met up with Shadow and laid Elise and the wounded white hedgehog down under a tree along with the chaos emerald into the small girl's hands. Silver then jumped through the time portal, but not before giving the white hedgehog a double take 10 years into the present, Elise has been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and Icing must track her down to save her and bring her home. On Icing's journey to rescue the princess, she meets Sonic and learns of their similar goals. Icing splits up and heads to the Train Station in an attempt to catch Eggman aboard a train and runs into a familiar silver hedgehog. Their eyes meet and corrupted memories flood into their minds and as they exchange pleasantries, Silver feels a spark of recognition and fondness and even infatuation for Icing. She leaves in a hurry though feeling confused with her past and returns to Soleanna after her unsuccessful endeavor to save the princess in the train yard. Silver and Icing meet again though as she was heading back to the castle and they end up spending more time with each other than anticipated and become very close. Presently, Icing is Princess Elise's royal bodyguard, also guarding the capital of Soleanna. Abilities and Powers Icing has the ability to bend water and to heal with. She uses her powers to surf waves to get a speed boost and when fighting, her hands become overflown in water to do extra damage. Because she has the special power to bend water, she is able to breath underwater for at least 30 minutes. When Icing heals others, her hands glow with water and she is completely focused on it. If she is interrupted while healing, she may become powerless for a limited time. She is unable to heal herself and unable to cure sicknesses/diseases. Icing has an average running speed of a regular hedgehog but has a hint of being very agile and sly. Actually, her feet are used a lot in combat; Icing's feet are used in powerful kicks towards the enemy, especially because the soles of her shoes are crafted from pure smelted power rings. Though, one her down falls are her size, which is being a bit smaller than most of the others, but Icing doesn't let that get in her way too much. Also, she cant stand high pitched noises or extremely loud noises due to her ears being super sensitive and can hear whispers a mile away, which really helps with sneak attacks. There is a burn still present from the accident 10 years ago leaving her back extremely vulnerable to damage, which is why Icing likes to have her hair long. Personality Icing is a sassy, intelligent hedgehog who can be aggressive at times and a total sweet heart at others. Not afraid to speak her mind and has a strong sense of adventure, Icing is strong willed and optimistic and incredibly selfless. Icing is unusually smart, yet still not as technologically and scientifically smart as Eggman; Icing excels in having a very big vocabulary, and vast knowledge on history and medicine and is always willing to learn new facts, but is completely stupid when it comes to relationships. She is very open with civilians in Soleanna and treats them with respect as they do her, some are even fans of her, especially children see her as the town hero. At times she can be a bit intolerant and irritable, but she is usually able to keep herself intact when she feels that way, afraid that if someone might push her, she might lash out on an innocent person. Icing would never admit it but the scar on her back makes her feel insecure. Not only is it a reminder of that awful day 10 years ago, but she thinks it's unsightly and gets very self-conscious when it is mentioned. Interactions with Others Sonic the hedgehog Icing acts more of a confidant for Sonic. They are close, not inseparably close, but close enough that Sonic trusts her with advice and personal things. Sonic and Icing share a similar sort of attitude (witty, adventurous, etc.) which is why they can be friendly towards each other. Both loving freedom and not being held down, Icing greatly envies Sonic's free will to travel around the globe as he pleases. She hopes to travel one day with Sonic and his friends or Silver. Miles "Tails" Prower Icing doesn't know Tails too well. Though Sonic and Icing are friends, Icing has never gotten the opportunity to get to know Tails. Amy Rose Amy Rose and Icing tend to have different outlooks on the world but they are friends. Icing is confused as to why the pink hedgehog chases Sonic around in such an odd manner and Amy harmlessly teases her for being so clueless. They occasionally enjoy debating about different fashion tastes and favorite foods. Amy and Cream and Icing like to have tea at local cafes for fun. Shadow the Hedgehog Icing gets along with Shadow casually. She is oddly intrigued with his past but she does not want to become involved in his turmoil. Shadow treats her normally with his grumpiness but he has respect for her but he sees her nothing more than a friend as Icing feels mutually the same. Icing also respects his right to be his own person and feel how he should about his past, which he appreciates, which is normally shown by his distasteful glare. They can tolerate each other, normally. If they had a choice though, they wouldn't want to be around one another. Silver the hedgehog Silver openly shows a romantic interest in Icing ever since he rescued her 10 years ago. He finds her strong, fearless and beautiful and is not afraid to admit it. Though Icing may be a bit oblivious to Silver's advances, she cares for him greatly in a platonic(?) way. Icing places absolute trust in Silver in almost any situation, and Silver returns the notion. She also holds him very close and dear to her and would stand up for Silver without a second thought. In a way, Icing gives Silver inspiration to be a better person and protect and fight what is important. Blaze the cat Icing cannot stand Blaze at all and neither can Blaze stand Icing. Firstly, they crossed paths in New City after Silver had left for the Train Station. Icing confronted her about the hazards on using her fire powers near civilians (and fire unsettles her). Icing possibly treats Blaze differently because she is afraid of the flame that the cat has, but she would take that secret to her grave. Blaze appears to dislike her manner of guarding the city; thinks she is too casual and unprofessional, especially with the bleak future Soleanna has in the horizon. They've been spotted fighting in White Acropolis. They seem to be rivals today. Princess Elise When Icing and Elise met again in the future, Elise gave her a warm welcome as they haven't seen each other in 10 years, but has only bit a few moments for Silver and Icing. Elise remembered her father giving Icing to her as her protection, or now ''bodyguard. ''Icing grew indifferent of the idea of protecting the princess for a long time after this, even if 10 years passed in 10 seconds. As much as Icing did not want to be a little bodyguard to anyone, she remembered what her purpose of existence was and what she and the past Elise went through, she accepted the job. Over time, Icing also became in charge of protecting the city of Soleanna as well. Elise even gave Icing her own room and service at her castle too make her happier but she never takes advantage of this gift. Icing has a knack for "sassing" her way out of her duty to go surfing out of the guards. Presently, she tends to be found near the oceans at New City docks, which at times tends to anger the princess enough to send guards to retrieve her. Mephiles the Dark Icing is absolutely terrified of Mephiles and anything related to Solaris and its power. She understands where his power comes from and what it can do to those around her and she feels vulnerable to him should he attack. The Duke had explained to her when she was small and still carries her fear of him into her teenage years. When Silver told her that he had been in contact with Mephiles, she was sent into panic knowing that his presence could be near. Facts * Icing's fur is unusually softer than the other hedgehogs. * It is rumored that the golden star on the back of it is the royal family heirloom, worth millions. No one knows why the Duke placed in on her clothing. * If Icing is near heat/fire too long, she will become weaker and weaker until she will fall unconscious until she is away from the source of it. * Icing's tail stands up a bit more than a normal hedgehog due to mistake in her development. * Icing's favorite food is peaches. * Icing often surfs for fun. * On the back of her choker, is the Soleanna crest engraved which she does not know of. As long as she is Elise's body guard, she must wear it to show loyalty. * She's not albino, but she is pure white. * She can endure very cold temperatures easily. * Behind Icing's ear, is an extremely soft spot. Gallery Icing sonic x .jpg 006 copy.jpg Photo.JPG Icing.png Sonicboomicing.png Sonic Generations Icing.png Category:Browse